Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 5: A Butler's Trap
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 5: A Butler's Trap An hour before At the outer borders of the valley, a shadow appeared and from within emerged a panting and injured Diana ‘’curse you Roxanne! I will become way stronger than you and claim what is rightfully mine!!’’ said a seething Diana while greatly injured and exhausted. Then she heard footsteps and turned around in that direction, seeing an elderly butler with a black uniform, white hair and moustache while his face was wrinkled ‘’who…who are you?’’ she asked slightly worried because she was unable to defend herself, after having walked enough until he was above her and to her great surprise, he was bowing. ‘’Milady, I have finally found you’’ he said while still bowing ‘’I asked…who…are you?’’ ‘’oh, my apologies, my name is Alfred, I was the butler and head of stuff of your family Milady’’. Then her eyes widened ‘’my…family? I…had family?’’ she asked greatly shocked at that newfound discovery ‘’yes Milady, it seems you don’t know the truth so allow me to explain’’ ‘’go on’’ ‘’you are the true heir of the Ravenwing family, one of the original great noble mage families of Minstrel!’’ ‘’Ravenclaw?’’ ‘’yes Milady, it was one of the six great noble families before the Noble wars began’’ he said bitter. ‘’Noble wars? ‘’ ‘’yes, 200 years ago, a great catastrophe befell this land. A powerful demon emerged along with his minions and brought great catastrophe with them and before their sealing took place, they killed the royal family and caused great destruction with after effects that had impact even years later. Because of that destruction, many valuable territories and wealth were lost so all noble families, the six great ones included, fought to further increase their territories. This became known as the Noble Wars and after they ended, territories of noble families were absorbed by others or even worse, many families were absorbed completely by stronger families’’. Diana’s eyes then widened ‘’what happened…to Ravenclaw?’’ she asked almost sad and Alfred got sad too ‘’ our great family managed to not be absorbed by others, but we have lost a lot of our territory and wealth’’. ‘’What…what happened to my parents?’’ ‘’my lords died in a rebellion, one of the villages in our leftover territories managed to stir up a rebellion and other villages joined. They attacked us when we were the most vulnerable and managed to kill your lord parents. However, your lord parents envisioned that such occasion would rise and brought you at the Elementum village, so you could be safe’’. Diana then wiped away the tears that were coming from her eyes as she got up ‘’and now that you sensed my magic power, you came to pick me up because you felt that I’m ready right?’’ she asked in a serious tone shocking him momentarily ‘’h-how insightful of you Milady, that’s exactly it’’ he said in an impressed but also serious tone. ‘’Alfred, can you use barrier magic?’’ ‘’of course Milady, tell me what I have to do’’. Now The gang came swiftly at the village, which was now surrounded by a huge barrier and in front of it was Alfred who was admiring his work ‘’who are you?’’ asked an angry Roxanne ‘’hello lady Roxanne. It is an honour to meet the bearer of the Light Sanctus stone’’ said Alfred politely while lightly bowing ‘’she asked who the hell are you, idiot gramps’’ said Ember ‘’oh pardon me, my name is Alfred and what I did now was executing an order of Diana-sama’’. Then Roxanne’s eyes widened ‘’Diana? Where is she?’’ she asked alerted while looking around ‘’ Diana-sama is where she belongs, and she asked me to erect a barrier so no one would escape from this now cursed village’’ he explained to their anger ‘’we will save the village and stop her from getting the stones!’’ declared Roxanne determined ‘’that’s right’’ said Rocky. Then Alfred, put his hand in his mouth while laughing gently ‘’fufufufu, pardon me, but Milady will get those stones and rule supreme’’ ‘’no if we can do something about it’’ shouted Ember as she along with Rocky and Hawk were ready to attack him. Back at the village, everyone was terrified at the sight of the barrier ‘’Elder what’s going on?’’ asked a man ‘’seems that someone wants to imprison us in this village, I will check’’ she said and teleported. When she reached the village’s gates, she saw the gang and then Alfred ‘’'' what is he doing here? Why are they fighting him? No kids, run, you are not ready to fight him!!’’ she thought terrified ‘’RUN!!!’’ she shouted but her voice couldn’t reach them. ‘’Don’t you know that little kids should listen to and respect the elderly?’’ he asked gently but also slightly annoyed. Then he did some swift mantras with his left hand and they were surrounded by violet magic circles ‘’'Amaterasu 13th formula'’’ he said and then a series of small explosions occurred that pushed back Roxane and the horses. When Roxanne and Oceania opened her eyes, they saw Ember, Hawk and Rocky on the ground ‘’what…power’’ said Rocky while Hawk and Ember were groaning from pain and were trying to get up while heavily bruised ‘’I hope that this will teach you some manners’’ ‘’no…everyone, you, how dare you?’’ asked an angry Roxanne ‘’my apologies lady Roxanne, but I had to defend myself. As a sign of apology...’’ he said and then he snapped his fingers. Below them then, appeared a light green glow that slowly healed them completely ‘’ now if you would excuse me, I have to go to Milady’s side. Farewell Roxanne-sama, Milady wishes greatly for you to begin your journey so she can later prove her superiority by destroying you’’ he said in a still calm, gently tone as he bowed and then disappeared to their shock. ‘’She has such monster as her servant? That will make our journey twice as hard’’ said a troubled Hawk ‘’it doesn’t matter, we shall find them first and stop her. We ''have to!!’’ said Roxanne and managed to pump up everyone ‘’you are right ‘’ said each one of them ‘’ I know that our journey will be long and tough, but if we support each other then we can do it’’ she said determined and then all came to her side and got up on their horses ‘’let’s go!’’ they shouted all in unison and the horses began running fast. At a huge but visibly old castle which was on top of a cliff, Diana was resting on a huge king sized bed, her injuries were healed but the exhaustion wasn’t relieved. Then, the doors opened with two maids of black and white outfits serving breakfast while Alfred was behind them wearing now a more befitting attire for his butler status, as they served her they bowed elegantly and left, leaving Diana and Alfred alone. ‘’Is it to your liking?’’ asked Alfred as Diana was eating a cupcake ‘’yes, how about doing a report Alfred?’’ she asked happy as she finished eating her dessert and looked at him ‘’everything happened as you desired Milady’’ he said bowing his head ‘’I trapped the village in a huge barrier so no one can escape’’ ‘’excellent’’ she said smiling ‘’also, I saw lady Roxanne and her friends before returning here’’ ‘’oh? So? What do you think?’’. ‘’Well, while most of her friends were impatient and careless, she remained calm and knew that a fight with me wasn’t the wisest thing to do, and while I didn’t fight her, I could sense incredible power and hidden potential, she is indeed your rival Milady’’ he said raising his head. ‘’Hehehehe, and when I crush her, it will be the beginning of my greatness’’ she said smiling and then, as she had a violet magic aura around her, broke into an evil laugh that echoed through the castle.